bokunoheroacademiafandomcom-20200225-history
Chapter 49
と |romaji = Midoriya to Shigaraki |volume= 6 |cover = Izuku Midoriya Gran Torino |pages = 18 |date =July 6, 2015 |issue= 32, 2015 |arc= Vs. Hero Killer |new character= |previous = Chapter 48 |next= Chapter 50 Chapter 49.5 |anime episode = Episode 28 }} と |Midoriya to Shigaraki}} is the forty-ninth chapter of Kohei Horikoshi's ''My Hero Academia''. Summary Gran Torino tells Izuku that if he can move around while having One For All coursing through his body, then he will be drawing a clear line from how he was during the Sports Festival. Gran Torino says that their mock battle will be three minutes for starters. The mock battle begins and Gran Torino hits Izuku from behind, stopping the flow of One For All throughout Izuku's body. Gran Torino attacks Izuku from all directions while Izuku stands helplessly unable to counter. After falling to the ground, Izuku realizes that Gran Torino's speed is too fast for him to counter and decides to regroup. Izuku crawls under the couch and activates One For All throughout his body again. Gran Torino heads towards the couch, but suddenly, Izuku punches the couch away, sending it flying and stopping Gran Torino's attack. Now that One For All is flowing throughout his body, Izuku leaps into the air and nearly manages to hit Gran Torino, however, the elderly Hero manages to dodge in the nick of time. Gran Torino jumps forward and prepares to attack Izuku from behind, but Izuku dodges the elderly Hero's attempt by jumping into the air above him. Izuku, seeing that he is in a perfect position, sends a One For All enhanced punch at Gran Torino. However, the elderly Hero manages to dodge Izuku's attempt. Izuku starts falling down while Gran Torino leaps from the wall and strikes Izuku in his stomach, smacking Izuku down onto the ground and causing One For All to stop its flow. Gran Torino sees that three minutes are up and ends the mock battle for now. Izuku laments on his lack of ability to keep the activation of One For All throughout his body properly. However, Gran Torino compliments Izuku's intelligence. The elderly Hero notes to himself that Izuku has dramatically changed in such a short space of time and compliments Izuku for being able to graze him (a cut is shown on Gran Torino's face) even though he was using his own power earnestly. Gran Torino tells Izuku that he must get used to using One For All throughout his body and informs him that they will continue training after breakfast. After breakfast, Izuku continues his training with Gran Torino. At the League of Villains hideout, Stain's meeting with Tomura turns into a fight. Stain overpowers Tomura with ease and pins Tomura down onto the ground, stabbing Tomura's right shoulder with one of his daggers while pointing the other dagger at Tomura's neck. Stain tells the pinned down Tomura that creeds and convictions are needed to accomplish anything and without them the amateur villain will not survive. Tomura desperately asks Kurogiri to send Stain away, but Kurogiri is unable to move at all presumably due to Stain's Quirk. Stain states his hatred for the current society; believing it to be overrun by fake Heroes and Villains who throw their power around timelessly. Stain prepares to cut Tomura's neck with his dagger as well as the hand on his face, but Tomura grabs the dagger with his hand and begins disintegrating it. Tomura tells Stain that while he doesn't have such serious creeds, he does have a desire; which is to crush the society where All Might is set up in, wanting to plunge it into the ground. Tomura completely disintegrates Stain's dagger. Stain leaps backward away from Tomura. Stain concludes that while their goals are different, his and Tomura's desire to destroy the current society is one thing they have in common. Stain tells Tomura that he has tested his mettle and concludes that he has a crooked creed dwelling within him and wonders what that creed will sprout. Stain declares that he might spare the League of Villains and won't dispose of it once he has ascertained them with his own eyes. Seeing that his business with the League of Villains is over, Stain demands to be returned to Hosu as he has unfinished business there. In the Hosu Hero Office, Tenya has arrived back from patrolling. Tenya has gathered information on the Hero Killer Stain, the villain who severely injured his older brother and realizes that Stain has an attack pattern. Tenya concludes that Stain will without a doubt be in Hosu to attack three more Pro Heroes. Tenya, in a silent rage, tells Stain to appear so that he himself can dispose of Stain with his own hands. Characters by Appearance Site Navigation pl:Rozdział 49